Winx Club - Episode 101
'''An Unexpected Event is the first episode of the first season of Winx Club. Plot One summer morning in Gardenia, Bloom's mother, Vanessa, wakes her up for school even though it is summer vacation, as a prank. Bloom’s mother finds a book about fairies on the floor that Bloom was reading, she thinks it is silly and that Bloom is too old. Bloom defends it and Vanessa says that now that it is summer she can help her in the shop. Bloom refuses to do so and soon, they come downstairs where Bloom’s parents gives her a present, which she thinks is a scooter but is actually a bicycle. She uses her brand new bike to go to the park but before reaching her destination, Bloom passes a girl named Mitzi on the street, who shows off her brand new scooter and mocks Bloom's consistent vacationing spot. Bloom then continues her journey to the park and she lets her pet Kiko, a rabbit, to explore on his own. Soon, Kiko returns, screaming and clearly going crazy about something behind the bushes. It turns out that behind those bushes a fairy named Stella, has come to Earth. Bloom observes Stella as she fights the ghouls in the woods. The ghouls were more numerous but Stella was able to hold her ground until Knut charged at her and knocked her down. Knut then orders his ghouls to restrain her and then takes her scepter. It appears that Knut had won the battle until Bloom jumps out to defend Stella. The ghouls attack her and when Bloom holds out her hand and she creates a 's first spell.]]force-field and discovers that she has magical powers too. Bloom defeats the monsters, and saves Stella, But Knut manages to capture her and a strange burst of power erupts from Bloom, and Stella stands again and grabs her scepter to defeat the evil beast. Bloom's first spell After Stella and Bloom defeat the beasts and Knut flees, Stella collapses on the ground, unconscious. Meanwhile, Knut reports back to his masters and is accused of failing. He shows them a piece of Bloom’s clothes to his master and hands it to a troll, so that thee troll can sniff out her scent and search for her. 's scent.]] The Troll sniffs Bloom's scent Stella awakens in Bloom’s living room and explains to Bloom’s family as to why Stella had landed on Earth and what had happened to the two of them. She came to Earth by force because the ghouls and Knut were chasing her and landed here, Stella then attempts to explain to Bloom’s parents that she is a fairy from Solaria and in disbelief.]]was traveling to Alfea, the school for fairies. Bloom's father, Mike does not believe anything Stella has said and wanted to call the police for help until Stella transformed the phone into vegetables. It is then that Bloom realizes that she is also a fairy after Stella had explained that she used an energy shield to push the ghouls away. Even after so much explanation Mike still does not believe anything. Mike in disblief At night, the ogre and the ghouls return, with a troll to search for Bloom. Stella and Bloom enter Bloom’s room and explores Bloom’s room. Stella starts explaining what is happening to Bloom as she is very confused at the moment and also tries to explain to Bloom how to use her powers and about Alfea, a college in the Magic tries to cast a spell.]]Dimension. The ghouls are on the hunt for Bloom, but they lose the scent when Bloom and Stella disappears into the magic realm via a bottomless postcard. Through this postcard, Stella is able to show Bloom what Alfea looks but Bloom is still unsure on how she wants to handle this situation, worrying about her high school in Gardenia. Stella then tells her that she will be leaving tomorrow morning with or without her. They then jump back up through the postcard and return back to Bloom's room. After their return the troll regains her scent and points to the house they are in. Bloom tries to cast a spell Knut and them appear at the back entrance of the house and Kiko goes to warn Mike and Vanessa but they were busy discussing an important issue regarding Bloom that they disregarded his warning. And so, Kiko piles objects in front of the door but the monsters manage to break in and attack Mike and Vanessa while destroying their house. The sound of thrashing and crashing alerts Bloom and Stella upstairs and they come down. Stella transforms into her fairy form and flies into battle, attacking the monsters. As Stella attacks the villains which still remain, Bloom lures the ghouls out of the house. Stella then blasts Knut outside through the door and then she herself crash through the window, landing outside. She tells Bloom that she has called the Specialists, whom Bloom has never seen before. The Specialists arrive defeat the beasts and saving the girls. After the Specialists defeat the monsters, Stella introduces Bloom .]]to the specialists: Sky, Brandon, Riven and Timmy. They imprison the monsters before they leave to the Magic dimension. Meeting the Specialists was effective enough for Bloom to accept Stella's offer to go to Alfea. A new day dawns in Gardenia, as Bloom packs to leave for Alfea and the Magic Dimension. Her family then insists to come to which Stella transports the entire family to the Magic dimension, where they land and head to Alfea. Major Events * Bloom meets Stella and Knut. * Bloom's powers are awakened. * Bloom decides to go to Alfea. * Bloom meets Specialists, Riven, Sky (under the alias "Brandon"), Timmy and Brandon (under the alias "Prince Sky"). * Stella's Winx and transformation is shown. Debuts * Bloom * Stella * Knut * Vanessa * Mike * Mitzi * Riven * Prince Sky * Timmy * Brandon * Kiko * Icy (voice only) * Darcy (voice only) * Stormy (voice only) * Hunting Troll * Ghouls Characters * Winx Club ** Bloom ** Stella * Knut * Vanessa * Mike * Mitzi * Specialists ** Brandon as Prince Sky ** Sky as Brandon ** Riven ** Timmy * Kiko * Trix ** Icy (voice only) ** Darcy (voice only) ** Stormy (voice only) * Hunting Troll * Ghouls Spells Used * Rising Sun - Stella used it against the ghouls in Gardenia. * Solar Wind - Stella used it against the ghouls. Voice Cast Original/Italian * Bloom - Letizia Ciampa * Stella - Perla Liberatori * Vanessa – Barbara De Bortoli * Mike – Roberto Certomà * Knut – Roberto Draghetti * Mitzi – Monica Vulcano * Sky as Brandon - Alessandro Quarta * Brandon as Sky - Massimiliano Alto * Riven - Mirko Mazzanti * Timmy - Corrado Confronti * Icy – Tatiana Dessi * Darcy – Federica De Bortoli * Stormy - Valeria Vidali 4Kids * Bloom - Liza Jacqueline * Stella - Caren Manuel * Vanessa - Kayzie Rogers * Mike - Stuart Zagnit * Knut - Marc Thompson * Mitzi - Liza Ortiz * Sky as Brandon - Dan Green * Brandon as Sky - Frank Frankson * Riven - Micheal Sinterniklaas * Timmy - Sebastian Arcelus Rai English * Bloom - Helena Evangeliou * Stella - Jennifer Seguin * Vanessa - TBA * Mike - TBA * Knut - TBA * Mitzi - TBA * Sky as Brandon - Daniel Brochu * Brandon as Sky - Mark Hauser * Riven - Mitchell Rothpan * Timmy - Michael Yarmush * Icy - Elenor Noble * Darcy - Carrie Finlay * Stormy - Sarah McCullough Scripts * 4Kids * Cinélume * Rai - 4Kids Differences Songs 4Kids * We Are the Winx * It Feels Like Magic * We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English * Under the Sign of Winx * Magic Winx/We Girls are the Winx * The Girls of the Winx Club Trivia * Stella is one of the first Winx, besides Bloom and Roxy, who visited Earth. * The plot of this episode is featured in the first Nickelodeon special, although it is shortened. * Though only shown cloaked and in the shadows, the Trix make their first appearance in this episode. They don't reveal their appearances until the next episode, Welcome to Magix!. * In the 4Kids version, Stella's ending Winx pose is reversed and calls out "Sun Power!" before transforming * The novel of the French series of Winx Club book corresponding to this episode is Bloom's Powers. Mistakes * When Stella is telling Bloom about the Magical Dimension and when Bloom first visits Magix, her pant leg frequently changes from ripped, back to normal. * When Bloom, Stella and Bloom's parents are walking towards Alfea, they are not carrying any luggage, but they arrived through the portal with luggage. * When Stella was being held down by the ghouls, she had no wings. * When Stella detransforms into her princess outfit, the blue rim at the top is missing. * In the 4Kids dub, they remove Bloom's Bedroom & Corridor of Bloom's House. Quotes "Fairies: myth or reality? Urgh, don't you ever get tired of these silly things?" '' '- Vanessa "Strong feelings such as fear have summoned up the wonderful '' powers that are in you. They were always there, you just didn't know it! It's just a question of concentration, with your energy you can do anything!" '- Stella''' "I'm going with Stella you the realm of Magix and Alfea Castle!" '' '- Bloom''''' '' Videos 4Kids Rai English Category:Completed Episodes Category:Completed Pages Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Cinélume Category:4Kids Category:Winx Club